


Movies Under The Stars

by MeloAnnechen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drive-In, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloAnnechen/pseuds/MeloAnnechen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Autobots buy tickets for the drive-in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A little double drabble (200 words, as opposed to the tournament-mandated 100-words for competition writing) based on a fanfic that is _still_ not finished after more than two years. 
> 
> The impetus for this one going first was the opening weekend for the local drive-in (local being relative, but 40 miles is within reason for the experience).  The ones in operation now are generally family-owned concerns that show first-run movies, so check out [drive-ins.com](http://www.drive-ins.com/) to find one near you. 

“Hey, El - you doing anything Friday night?” Jazz’s question was casual.

El kept her focus on the bit of chrome she was polishing, “Same thing I do every night,” she responded.

Something in her inflection surprised a chuckle out of the Autobot, “You’re not trying to take over the world, are you?”

“What?” her head popped up in surprise, then she chuckled, “Ah, heh. No. I’ll likely spend the evening reading, after the chores are done.” She turned to look at him, “Why?”

There was a pause, and the Autobot drawled, “You see, there’s this commercial that’s been running on the radio, advertising a triple feature this weekend at the Moonglow.” There was a small chuckle, the verbal equivalent of a shrug, “I could go by myself, but I might wig out the ticket attendant.”

The woman raised her eyebrows. “Thought that place was closed. What’s playing?”

“ _Beowulf_ directed by that guy who does bunches of Shakespeare, _World Train_ , and some cartoon that’s been remade with a big studio budget,” Jazz said.

“ _That_ movie?” She regarded him evenly, “Think you can keep your snark out of range of the civilians?”

“I’ll keep it inside, just for you,” he snickered.


End file.
